Once Upon a Time
by chibisamasempai20
Summary: She was a servant. He was the prince. She was pretending. He was looking for true love. Based on the movie Ever After.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! I know I shouldn't be starting on another story, but I was inspired to write this one. This story will follow the plot of the movie Ever After. I'll try to mix the plot up to make it more unique. I will also do my hardest to finish this story!**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.**

* * *

**_Prologue: Shed not a single tear_**

Orihime Inoue desired for nothing much. For her, living with her beloved brother Sora was enough.

When their parents died because of an epidemic, Sora and Orihime were left with the status and title of their lands. Sora became the patriarch and the Baron of their humble estate. And for them, their quaint lifestyle was enough.

Sora loved her sister dearly, and was willing to provide her anything she ever desired. He taught her how to read and write. He brought her books about adventures, science, philosophy, and arts. He told her stories about the distant lands he travelled to. He wanted the best for his sister. Despite the riches that came their way, Orihime was content with the love her brother gave.

"You have a kind heart, Orihime. Nothing would make me happier than seeing you grow and become the gentlest lady in the whole of Karakura kingdom," he would say.

Both brother and sister lived happily in the years of their youth. On some days, Sora would leave the estate to attend to his duties as Baron and oversee the family business, leaving young Orihime alone. While Sora was away, Orihime would play outside the grounds and help around the estate. The servants grew to love the young girl, and, in turn, earned the trust of their master Sora.

Orihime was eight years old when her brother returned to their estate. But, he was not alone. Although Sora's love for her sister was incomparable, he wished the companionship that any other noble man sought. So, when he came back from his trip to the palace, he brought home a new wife and two stepdaughters. Lady Minako had two children from her previous marriage - Senna and Tatsuki, twin girls who were the same age as Orihime.

For little Orihime, it didn't matter if his beloved brother were to marry. After all, his happiness matters the most to her. When he brought back three new companions in their home, she was excited and happy to greet them.

One fateful morning, everything changed.

A fortnight after the arrival of their new family members, Sora was set to leave again to attend to a business in the countryside. Everyone in the household was lined outside the front door of their home, bidding their master a safe trip.

"Do you have to go, brother?"

"I'm afraid so, Orihime. It's best that I take care of this business rather than wait for another time," Sora said with a sorrowful smile. "Lady Minako will take care of you while I'm away."

Sora crouched down to Orihime's level and held her hand. He placed a pair of blue hibiscus hairpins on Orihime's little palm. "Think of me when you're wearing them."

Orihime took the pins and held them close to her heart, "I will, brother. I will." With a sad smile, she bid her beloved Sora goodbye.

Little did they know, that was the last they will see Sora Inoue.

It was three days after his departure that they received the news. The messenger arrived and told of the last moments of Sora. During their journey, the Baron has been inflicted with an illness. When they arrived at the next village, the doctors couldn't do anything.

Orihime's tiny heart broke into little pieces. The entire household grieved for the loss of their kind master.

Amid the grief and the confusion, Lady Minako took control of everything going on around the estate. It was also the start of Orihime's misery.

* * *

**Short first chapter! This is the backstory for Orihime and her family. I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine (except for the OC stepmother)**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Early morning and a thief**_

As the sun filtered through the small cracks of the kitchen window, Orihime opened her eyes. Her back ached from having to sleep on the cold stone floor. She sat up and stretched her arms, trying to shake off the sleep from her entire being.

_I must have fallen asleep while reading, _she thought. It was a common habit for Orihime. She didn't mind that she have to sleep on the cold kitchen floor beside the fireplace, as long as she could read. "Well, breakfast won't cook itself. Might as well boil some water to start things early!"

Orihime dusted off the cinder on her dress and cheerily made her way to the kitchen sink and washed her face with the water from the nearby basin. After drying her face, she combed her long auburn hair with her fingers to brush off the tangles. _The blue men really love to play with my hair during the night. _Humming to herself, she went to get the fire started and fetched some water to boil.

Nobody expected the turn of events following Sora Inoue's death. Lady Minako took over the duties as the Baroness because Orihime was too young. But the last ten years have been anything but pleasant for their young mistress. Forced to sleep in the attic with nothing but a few old dresses and her brother's favorite book, Orihime was treated as a servant of the house.

Lady Minako didn't favor the young mistress at all. She treated Orihime coldly and showed her no love in the years. Her daughter, Senna, was worse.

Senna was jealous of Orihime's beautiful auburn hair, deep gray eyes, flawless skin, and perfect body. She shouted at Orihime and treated her less of a human being. She would order her around, just like how her mother would.

The only one who seemed to take a great liking to Orihime was Tatsuki. Unlike her twin, Tatsuki would talk to Orihime and console her when she was down. She would play with her and even defend her from Senna's cruelty.

While she was busy with cleaning the dishes to be used for breakfast, the door to the kitchen opened and out came Jinta and Ururu.

"Good morning, mistress! Why are you up so early? You should've woken us, so we could help with the other chores!" says Ururu. She took some of the dishes from Orihime's hands and set them on the trays to be served to their "mistresses".

"Well, I was already awake so I just decided to do some of the work," says Orihime sheepishly.

"No, mistress! You can't just let them do this to you and order you around!" says Jinta.

"Don't worry about it, Jinta. Lady Minako is busy taking care of the business my brother left. So this is the least I could do to return the favor," answers Orihime with a smile.

"You're being too kind," says Jinta.

Orihime shook her head at Jinta, "Brother would have wanted me to be kind to them. Things might have changed, but they are still family."

Ururu helped Jinta prepare the breakfast table and place the cutlery and dishes. Orihime brought out the tray containing the bread, cheese, and cut fruits, setting them on the center of the mahogany table. Just as she was placing the plate of cheese, the door to the kitchen opened and came in a woman with dark hair wearing the finest garments. Her hair fell down in waves, as hair clips embellished with gems decorated her locks. She was followed by two dark-haired girls who wore the same elegant clothes with shiny jewelries and accessories.

Lady Minako sat at the head of the table while Senna took the seat at her right side and Tatsuki sat on the left.

"Good morning, Madame Minako. Good morning, Mistress Senna and Mistress Tatsuki," Orihime, Ururu, and Jinta greeted with a bow. Lady Minako waved her hand with an indifferent expression and the three servants went about their ways inside the kitchen.

Orihime went back to the dining room with a tray of hot tea for each. While Tatsuki whispered her thank you and gave Orihime a warm smile, Senna reacted differently.

"I thought I told you that I only need two spoons of sugar for my tea?! This tastes like it has three!" She angrily stated.

"I'm sorry! I will prepare another drink for you, Senna," Orihime went to retrieve the cup, only to feel the hot drink on her front dress.

"You stupid, servant girl! Can't you get anything right?" shouted Senna.

"Senna! There's no need for you to throw your drink at her!" countered Tatsuki.

"Now, now, girls. Ladies do not quarrel in front of their food," Lady Minako's voice drifted over her two daughters, earning her a quiet 'Yes, mother' in return. "Orihime, is it so hard to remember the small details? Do I need to burn your books so you won't get distracted?"

To this, Orihime became alarmed. "No! I..I'm sorry! Please, I will do better."

Lady Minako snorted, "Yes, yes, do better next time. I do not tolerate incompetency in this house. Now, off you go. You're spoiling our breakfast with your foul appearance."

"Pardon me, Madame," Orihime curtsied and went back inside the kitchen.

Upon seeing the tea stains and the reddening of the skin on Orihime's chest, Jinta and Ururu both rushed to her side. Ururu brought a dish cloth to wipe off the stains while Jinta fetched some cold water to soothe the redness on Orihime's skin.

"This makes me so angry. First Tessai, now you! We have to do something," says Jinta.

"I'm alright. Don't worry about me, Jinta. As for Tessai, I'll pick some of the apples in our garden and sell them to the market to get back our Tessai! I'm sure we still have time before they send him to the slave traders!"

"Oh, mistress! Thank you!" says Ururu who was wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her dress.

* * *

After breakfast, Orihime went out to get the apples from their gardens. She was looking for the ripe, red ones that might get them a good bargain. _I hope three silver coins are enough to get Tessai back, _she muses.

While plucking the fruits from the branches, she heard one of her family's horses in the distance. Orihime stepped down from the ladder and peeked around the tree to see a stranger riding their horse. _A thief!_

She immediately hid behind the tree and gathered some of the apples from her basket. "I won't let him get away with our horse!"

With her heart beating fast, she awaited as the thief approached her hiding spot. Just when she caught a glimpse of the stranger, she jumped out and threw the apples at the thief. One of the apples hit the thief at the head, causing him to lose his balance and fall off the steed.

"You thief! How dare you intrude upon our property! Have you no shame?!" Orihime exclaimed and threw more apples at the thief.

"Ow! Stop! Stop!" the man responded. His head was covered by his cape, which served as protection from Orihime's apples.

When the man was finally able to free himself from the tangles of his cape, the first thing Orihime saw were the bright color of his orange hair then his brown eyes. Nobody else in the kingdom has a hair color that bright aside from….

"YOUR HIGHNESS!"

* * *

**Yeeeeeeeah. I'm ending it there! HAHA. Sorry about that friends. I will update again tomorrow, so just hang on tight! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**As promise, I will provide an update today! Thank you for those who read and reviewed. It means so much to me that you appreciate my writing. **

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine (except for the OC stepmother)**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: First impressions are not always good**_

Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! I will be hanged!

Those were the first thoughts that went through Orihime's head as she knelt in front of the Karakura kingdom's Crown Prince, Ichigo Kurosaki. Her hands griped the grass to prevent them from shaking. She was thankful that half her head was covered by the shawl she brought to protect herself from the sun.

"Forgive me, Your Highness. I didn't see your face and I thought you were a thief who were out to steal our precious steed. I know my actions warrant no other punishment than death, so please, sire–"

"Yes, yes. You are forgiven. It doesn't matter. I just need to get away from here," the prince cut her off as he dusted the dirt off his clothes.

Ichigo proceeded to walk back to the horse, but stopped and turned around. "Tell no one that you saw or spoke to me today. Our meeting never happened, understood?" he stated coldly.

"Yes, Your Highness," came Orihime's answer. Honestly, she thought of the prince as someone who was gentle and kind. Granted that she never met him in all her years of living in the kingdom, she heard stories of how charming he was to the girls at court.

_Of course. They were courtesans, after all. _

Orihime's grip on the grass tightened as she realized how Prince Ichigo's demeanor changes when talking to commoners. She felt him move and stand in front of her, seeing his dark boots a few inches away from her.

The next thing she heard were the tinkle of gold coins as they hit the ground. Orihime scrunched her eyebrows. What could he possibly be doing? Why was the prince scattering his gold in front of her?

"For your silence, servant girl," Ichigo said and turned around to ride on the horse. "I will return this once I'm able. Good day." With a loud 'Hiyah', he rode away from the gardens and into the forest.

Orihime was still kneeling when he left, and she never felt so humiliated. Not because of what she did, but because of what _he _did. Were royals always like that? Thinking that they could buy anyone with their gold?

She huffed out a frustrated breath and stood up while dusting her dress. She took off the shawl that draped over her head and used it to gather the apples that she was to sell at the market. While picking up the apples, she took one of the gold coins scattered on the ground. She inspected the coin and weighed it on her small hands.

_So, this is real gold, huh? _She looked around and estimated about 20 more coins on the ground. She looked back at the one on her hand and thought real hard. _Perhaps, I could make good use of these coins._

* * *

In the faint distance, he could hear the trample of horses on the hard ground. He urged his steed to run faster into the woods, trying to put as much distance to the other horses behind me. _Damn it. I picked the wrong horse, this one seems old._

Ichigo traversed through the thick shrubbery, with twigs from low trees catching onto his cape and garments. As he took a right at the next turn, he saw a carriage in the distance. He heard shouting and pleas from the men around the carriage. A man wearing a striped white and green hat saw him and waved at him as if asking for his assistance. Hearing the sound of horses approaching, Ichigo went to the carriage only to be surprised at the mess.

Bags were thrown outside the carriage as bandits tried to ransack every valuable they could get their hands on. Upon seeing his approach, the bandits dispersed and ran into different directions.

"Oh! Oh! Good, sir! Will you please help us? We've been robbed!" exclaimed the man with the strange hat.

"I'm sorry. The royal guards are approaching. They will take care of the bandits," Ichigo answered, turning his horse around and preparing to run in a different direction.

The man stood beside his horse and grabbed hold of his leash, "Oh, please, good, sir! They took my book! All my life's work are in that book! Please! You have to retrieve it. There! That bandit over there!" pleaded the man again.

Ichigo groaned. He didn't really want to get caught by the royal guards and be taken back to the castle, but seeing at the desperation of the man, he went after the bandit with the book.

He took out his sword and charged after the bandit, trying to match the speed of the crook. The bandit turned his horse around and took out his sword, swinging it at Ichigo as he passed by and ran into a different direction.

_Tch. This is more complicated than I thought. _He ran after the bandit again, gaining speed as he was able to catch up. When he close at the rear of the bandit's horse, Ichigo reached forward and grabbed the cloak of the bandit, making them both lose their balance and fall of their horses.

They tumbled on the ground, but Ichigo was quick to stand up on his feet and draw out his sword. The bandit managed to stand as well, his one hand clutching the book and the other holding on to his sword.

"Ha. What's the prince doing out alone in the woods? Tired of your castle games?" sneered the teal-haired bandit.

"Not quite. But, I'm going to have to ask you to hand over that book if you don't want to get hurt, bandit," answered Ichigo, his body getting into his fighting stance.

The bandit snorted, "Oh yeah? Try me."

He lunged at Ichigo and swinged his sword. The prince managed to block the attack and counter, creating as much space between him and the bandit. _Damn, he's fast _AND _strong. This isn't going to be an easy fight._

"Is that all you can do? Dodge my attacks? And I thought royals were good enough for a match. Turns out you're all cowards as the stories say you were!" the bandit taunted as he continued to attack Ichigo with strong blows.

Ichigo dug his boots to the ground and kicked dirt onto the face of the bandit, rendering the latter a moment of blindness. When he saw his chance, Ichigo swung his sword at the left side of the bandit, grazing the man's hand that was holding the book. Surprised at the attack, the man let go of the book and jumped back out of Ichigo's range.

"Not bad, palace boy," the bandit grinned.

Both men's advanced were interrupted by the sound of the approaching royal guards. The bandit snorted and sheathed his sword.

"Tch. Here comes the palace dogs. We'll settle this some other time, palace boy," the bandit turned and ran deep into the woods, leaving behind the book that he stole.

When Ichigo got back to the carriage, everything was back into its proper order. The bags were tightly secured at the back of the carriage and the trunks were roped to keep them sealed. Ichigo approached the man, who he assumed was the owner of everything in the carriage, and handed him the book.

"Oh! You truly are a savior! Thank you, Your Highness!" the man bowed.

Ichigo waved his hand in response, "You're welcome, sir. You need to be careful when you travel. Bandits hide out here in the woods. If you were carrying such great luggage, you should have some escorts with you. You can take the royal guards with you."

"Your Highness, we are ordered to bring you back," says his loyal knight and guard Sado.

"And I order you to accompany them back to wherever they will go," says Ichigo between his teeth. Sado shook his head.

"Ah! It's no trouble at all, Your Highness! You can come with us and join us back to the palace!" interrupted the man.

Ichigo raised his brow, "Who are you exactly and why are you headed towards the palace?"

"Ara, ara. I am Urahara Kisuke, a philosopher, scientist, artist, and humble servant of Karakura's royal members," the man answered and bowed.

Ichigo sighed. If this man was _the _Urahara Kisuke, then there's no other choice than to accompany him back home. _Great. Time to face reality._

During the short ride back to the palace, Ichigo found that Urahara was a reasonable, albeit strange, companion. He spoke of flying contraptions, different inventions, and bizarre ideas that seemed to be impossible to achieve. "Ahhh, but to limit one's capacity, that is what makes things impossible," he says.

"If you don't mind me asking, why was the prince on the run?" asks Urahara.

Ichigo shrugged. "Nothing important. Palace life is a bore."

"I will make an intelligent guess. It's an arranged marriage, isn't it?"

Ichigo scowled but kept his gaze on the road. He didn't want to admit it, but he wasn't happy about the idea of having others to decide on his marriage. _Especially if you were engaged to that midget. _He shuddered.

"Ahhh. So I am correct in my assumption! Well, this is common among royals, Your Highness. Love will come in due time," Urahara remarked.

"Yeah. Well, I hope it comes soon."

Just as he bid goodbye to Urahara and was about to ride off towards the palace grounds, a commotion caught his attention. His eyes caught a glimpse of a lady with the brightest auburn locks and flawless skin. She was dressed in the most elegant garbs, with jewels that glitter against the mid-day sun.

Why was a lady like her arguing with the slave traders?

* * *

**So, I left hints about the other characters who are in the story. It's not pretty hard to guess, though. I'm sure you figured them out easily! I know the IchiHime interaction was short, but I promise the other chapters will have more!**

**I might update again tomorrow, so please stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**Ah yeaahhhhh. I said I would update but I've been busy with work and all. Thank you for those who reviewed/followed/made this story their favorite. Nothing can compare to the joy of having your support.**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine (except for the OC stepmother)**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: What is in a name?_**

"Please! Please! Please! You're the only one who can help me, Uryuu-kun!"

Orihime pleaded with her lips in a pout and her big, doe eyes watering. Following the meeting with the prince of Karakura, she ran to her friend for assistance on her plan to get back Tessai.

Uryuu Ishida is the son of a local doctor who was friends of the Inoue for all their lives. Orihime grew up with Uryuu, becoming each other's best friends throughout the years. While the young Inoue girl was as cheerful as day, the young Ishida lad was as quiet as night.

Despite being in a family with a lineage in medicine, Uryuu grew up with the arts as his passion. He has his own small studio where clients from smaller noble families would ask for his artistry. For this, his father, Ryuuken, had almost disowned him. No one in his family accepted his skills for the arts, saying it was work that yielded little pay. Orihime continued to support him and cheered Uryuu up, though.

Uryuu sighed. "You know the punishment for servants imposing as nobles is severe, Orihime. I can't have you do that. It's too risky."

"Don't worry about me! I happen to be a great actress! Besides, I can be a lady, too, you know!" Orihime huffed and went around the changing screen to remove her robes and change into the finer garments that hung on the chair. "There's no other way to save him and I happen to have the money to exchange Tessai for his freedom. Now, please hand me that dress and turn around."

Uryuu sighed again (in defeat) and fetched the elegant dress that he had reserved for special portrait models. He handed it to Orihime and turned around as he waited for her to change. Uryuu pinched the bridge of his nose; he knew this could spell trouble. _Well, I'll just have to get her out of it when she needs the help._

"Yay! I'm done! You can turn around now!" Orihime chirped.

Uryuu blew out a small breath and faced his best friend, but what he saw took his breath away.

Orihime was wearing a square cut, golden dress with sequins at the hem of the top, which only seemed to emphasize her already noticeable assets. The dress flowed down to the floor, with embroidered pearls and sequins that were designed to look like flowers. The golden hue of the dress complemented her smooth, white skin and her dark auburn hair, which fell down in simple waves.

"You..look.." Uryuu was at a loss for words. He hadn't seen Orihime wear clothes like this. Heck, they've been playing in the mud since they were in diapers. Of course, he'd get awe-struck. He just didn't realize how much his childhood friend has grown up.

"Do I look that bad, Uryuu-kun?" asks Orihime with her head tilted and a slight pout. "I mean, I know I am not really lady-like, but I will do my best and not get caught. I promise I would not tell them where I got this dress from, so you – " Uryuu's chuckles stopped her rambles.

_Same, old Orihime, _he thought. "No, you look amazing, Orihime. You would have fooled me, my lady," Uryuu smiled kindly. He went to one of the drawers beside the changing screen and pulled out a simple necklace. He went around Orihime, "If I may?"

Orihime nodded and gathered her thick hair to the side, so Uryuu could attach the necklace to her. When she heard the tiny lock click, she turned around and did a little twirl. "Do I look, alright, now?"

Uryuu smiled and bowed, "Better, my lady." Orihime stumbled as she stepped on her dress and almost fell face down on the floor if it weren't for Uryuu's quick reflexes. "Well, we might need to practice you a bit on your walk and all."

* * *

"Sir, if you may please, release this man. He is one of our estate's caretakers, and there has been a slight misunderstanding," Orihime approached the guard who was loading the traded servants into a caged cart.

In all honestly, she was a ball of nerves on the inside. The moment she stepped out of Uryuu's studio and into the busy square of the Karakura kingdom, she felt as if eyes were following her every move. All the confidence seemed to have left her with the ladies who were far more elegant than how she appeared.

Despite this, Orihime walked forward until she saw the servants being loaded into the carriage. She hurried her pace while maintaining a lady-like stature — after all, there has never been an account on a lady who sprints.

"Sorry, lady. This 'ere are men to be shipped to the other isles as slaves. Can't have them," answered the guard crudely.

"I will buy him back, sir. I have 20 gold coins for that man," Orihime pointed to Tessai while showing the guard the bag of gold coins.

"Take yer gold somewhere else, m'lady. It ain't good 'ere," says the guard who spit to the side of the carriage.

By now, many people are curiously looking at Orihime and the guard. Orihime was already feeling embarrassed from all the attention and the cruel way the guard was addressing her. _And I thought, he'd be nicer if I were to dress as a lady in court._

She gripped the bag of gold coins tighter and pleaded again, "Sir, please. There has been a misunderstanding. That man has been serving our family for generations. You cannot just—"

The irritated tone of the guard caught off her words, "I CAN, AND I WILL. NOW GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Orihime jumped at the sudden outburst of the guard and almost stepped out of the way when someone behind her answered with an equally chilling tone. "And, who are you to raise your voice to a lady?"

Orihime went rigid. The people around her bowed their heads at the person who was standing behind her. She doesn't have the courage to face the man, for she knew that voice belonged to only one person, _a very powerful person._

"Didn't you hear the lady? She says you are to release that man. Or do I have to go up there and do it on my own?" says Ichigo, his arms crossed in front of his chest and with an intimidating look on his scowling, handsome face.

The guard sputtered a quick reply of 'Aye, sir' and immediately unlocked the cage to let Tessai out. Tessai bowed to Prince Ichigo, "Thank you for your mercy, Your Highness." He turned to Orihime and bowed in front of her, "I thank you for your kindness, mistress."

For a minute, Orihime lost her voice and herself. She was wondering why she was in the plaza when she should have been back already at the estate. Tessai's deliberate cough brought her out of her reverie and made her shake her head a little. "It is quite alright, Tessai. Please, take this and hurry back to the carriage. I will meet you there." Tessai nodded and went the opposite direction, towards the marketplace where they could meet in front of the stall their family runs.

Orihime turned to the prince and was surprised to see him so close to her. His brown eyes were looking at her with a mixture of curiosity, wonder, and…_admiration? _Up close, Orihime couldn't help but notice his long lashes, his perfect, straight nose, his soft lips and smooth face. The shock of bright orange hair appeared soft, as well, giving her the urge to touch it.

Realizing she was gawking at the prince, Orihime looked down and bowed, "Thank you for your assistance, Your Highness. We would have lost a loyal servant if it were not for your assistance."

Ichigo, for his part, couldn't stop staring at the lovely lady in front of her. Her voice was sweet and soft, and he could have sworn he heard it before. When their eyes met, he had a glimpse at her stormy, doe gray eyes that seemed to pull him closer to her. Her hair, which was a shade darker than his own, captivated him and made him want to reach out.

"It is no trouble, my lady. It is the duty of a prince to look after his subjects, after all."

Upon hearing this, Orihime's eyes narrowed a fraction and her lips tightened into a line. "I am forever in your debt, Your Highness. But, I'm afraid I have to repay it some other time. I shall be on my way, then. Good day," she did a quick curtsy and started walking away.

Ichigo who was stunned at the maiden's sudden change in disposition and haste to leave went after Orihine, "I'm sorry, my lady. But, I don't think I've seen you here before. Are you from the court?"

Orihime stopped in her tracks. She wasn't supposed to be talking to him. She wasn't supposed to be even seen by him. She sighed. _Might as well savor this moment. I might not have a repeat of this, anyway._

"No, Your Highness. I am not from court. I am just a daughter of one of the smaller nobles in the kingdom," she answered. Orihime hopes he bought her lie.

"Ahh. That might explain it. I know almost all the courtesans here. Which family?"

Orihime felt something twinge in her chest that she couldn't explain. Somehow, hearing him say that has made her realize just how far down the line she was. _Right. You're not a courtesan, Orihime. _"A family you might not be familiar with, as Your Highness seems to be busy getting to know the courtesans here. Good day."

_Damn it. _Ichigo inwardly cursed. He didn't mean for it to sound like he was bragging about knowing all the courtesans—well, he did know some of them. But, somehow, he didn't want this lady walking away from him with such a bad impression on him.

He walked fast to catch up to her and gently took her wrist, "My lady, I am sorry if I have offended you. But, that wasn't my intention. I just…wanted to talk with you longer…and to know you better!"

Orihime looked at the prince's hand that encased her wrist. Her pulse was beating so fast, she wished he didn't feel it through her wrist. She knew someone was bound to recognize her soon, especially with people passing by and taking notice of the girl who was with the prince.

"It does not matter anymore, Your Highness. What has been said, has been said, and what has been done, has been done." Orihime smiled gently.

"May I know your name, my lady?" Ichigo asks, but Orihime simply shook her head. "Do you want me to order it, then?"

Orihime simply smiled, "Order it if you must and I will give you any name."

"Give it to me, then. I just need a name," Ichigo pleads, not willing to let her go without knowing her identity.

"Hime, Your Highness." And with a slight tug of her hand, Orihime proceeded to walk away.

_A lovely name for a lovely lady._

* * *

**And, that ends this chapter. I hope you like this one. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter!**

**Just to clarify, Orihime's stepmother only took over the duties. But, the title of Baroness still belongs to Orihime. If you have questions, feel free to ask!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kubo Tite (except for the OC stepmother)**

* * *

_**Chapter 4 The little quirks that made her special**_

Prince Ichigo always had what he wanted – from his favorite books to new horses that he could use for tournaments. He wasn't as spoiled as other monarchs from other kingdoms, but when his eyes are set on something he desired, he won't stop until he gets it in his hands. _And this time, it's not something, but someone._

When he parted with the mysterious girl he met earlier, he had the urge to follow her and take her back into the palace for an afternoon of talking. But, the girl seemed to elude him. Even though he ordered her to tell him her name, he couldn't assert his full authority as the crowned prince of Karakura Kingdom.

Of course, he would want to meet her again. And he hoped it would be soon. _Hime, huh? _While he didn't get her exact title, he wanted to ask around the courtesans or approach his mother if they knew any girl with that time. But, he didn't want to raise any rumors around the kingdom. It'd be troublesome on his part. Plus, the grand ruler of the kingdom, who happens to be his grandfather Yamamoto, would likely oppose any romantic relationship Ichigo would pursue, given the alliance he's desperately trying to forge with the Seiretei. Ichigo scoffed at the thought.

A knock on the door startled him out of his reverie. His loyal knight, Sado entered his room and bowed, "His Majesty the King requests your presence in the dining chamber, Your Highness."

Ichigo scowled. Now was not the time to face his father's crazy antics. He might even get a lecture from old man Yamamoto. He shuddered at the thought. He stood up from his position by the windowsill and straightened his clothes that have become crumpled.

The Kurosaki royal family always eats dinner together, but Ichigo was becoming disinterested in the family affair. If anything, this was the moment when his father would annoy him or when his grandfather would lecture him about his duties of being the crown prince. The only reason he did attend dinner was because of his mother and sisters' presence. As much as he didn't want to face his father and grandfather, he respects the female members in his family to avoid their simple request of eating together.

The moment he stepped into the elegant dining chamber, his father's booming voice greeted him, "AH! There you are, my son! How dare you make us wait!" King Isshin Kurosaki half whined and pouted at his son's late appearance.

Ichigo scowled and ignored his father's whining. _By this age, you'd think that he's mature enough to act like the king he is. _

"Now, now, dear. Ichigo must have had a rough day. I heard he encountered some bandits and even saved Sir Urahara and his works," Queen Masaki chided her husband.

"Yes, yes. I agree, Your Highness. We would have lost everything if it were not for your son," added Urahara.

She gave a warm smile to Ichigo,"Please take a seat, my son. We are happy that you are unharmed in your brief encounter with the bandits." Ichigo did as he was told and sat beside the right side of his father.

"He wouldn't have encountered those bandits if he didn't run away. You are a prince. It's time you start acting now," Grand Ruler Yamamoto interjected.

Ichigo gripped his utensils hard. One of the servants placed a bowl of soup on his table for the appetizer. Tonight, it was tomato soup with a bit of basil on top. Not his favorite dish, but was bearable. Besides, the palace's culinary staff only serves the best for the royal family.

As Ichigo started to eat, his grandfather still continued to lecture him. " Listen, boy, if you want to sit as the next ruler of this kingdom, you need to be serious in your duties. The Kuchikis will be riding this month, and you need to start acting like the prince you are if we want the alliance to work."

"Well, if you're dead set on that alliance, why don't you marry them yourself?" Ichigo replied nonchalantly.

"Ichigo!" Isshin reprimanded. "You know your grandfather is right. It's time you choose a bride to marry. The princess of the Seiretei kingdom is a good match for you. She is the same age as you, and you've known her since you were young."

"If you think marrying Rukia is the answer for keeping power in this kingdom, then I think you need to look for another way. It's not going to work!" Ichigo answered back, slamming his utensils on the table.

"Please, let's not have this discussion while we are eating. Dear, Ichigo, and father, I'm sure you can work this out some other time. Have you forgotten that we have a guest?" says Masaki calmly, trying to diffuse the brewing tension in the room while young princesses Karin and Yuzu remain quiet.

Grand Ruler Yamamoto simply grunted, while Isshin apologized to his beloved wife and tried to make the atmosphere lighter again with a few jokes. Ichigo, on the other hand, didn't speak during the rest of dinner.

* * *

"Do you know how long we've been waiting?!" yelled a furious Lady Minako. "Where have you been all afternoon?"

It was late when Orihime returned. After her brief and second encounter with the prince, she had to get away fast and return the clothes she borrowed from Uryuu. When she got back, the sun was setting and dinner was only halfway done. Of course, with the lack of help around the house, Lady Minako was furious with the slow service she and her daughters got during the day.

"I'm sorry, Madame. I was called to go to the plaza today to retrieve Tessai. They released him and returned him to us this afternoon," answered Orihime. She could never tell that she bought back Tessai with Prince Ichigo's help. While she was delighted at having the opportunity to see and talk to the prince again, she knew that it could never happen again.

Lady Minako has her eyes on the throne. Although being the wife of a former Baron gave her some form of place in the high social circle, she still wanted to aim high for her daughters. After all, Orihime still is the Baroness of their land. And Lady Minako just couldn't accept that.

"The next time you step out without finishing your chores, you'll get 20 whippings. Do not push me, Orihime," warned Lady Minako. She stepped out of the kitchen, leaving Orihime to assist Jinta and Ururu with the dinner preparations.

Tessai volunteered to assist, but Orihime told him with a firm 'No' and 'Get some rest'. Tessai had no choice but to retreat into his room while Orihime and the two young help worked around the kitchen. During this, she told the two about her encounter with the prince.

Ururu was excited about it, but Jinta only scoffed at the mention of the prince. "He should be helping every slave in this country. Honestly, I don't think he'd helped you at all if you were not dressed as a courtesan, Mistress."

Orihime pouted, "Mou. That's mean of you, Jinta. But, then again, I believe you. He did address me differently when we met in the gardens." At this statement, Jinta and Ururu stopped to look at her.

"Why was he in our land, Mistress?" asked the timid Ururu.

"Well….he stole one of our horses," Orihime answered. She scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously, "I haven't mentioned it yet to Lady Minako. It was a good thing, though! She'll be really furious! We could just say that the blue men took the horse during the night and then some of the green men tried to get it back but failed, right?"

Jinta sighed, "Let's just hope she doesn't find out."

* * *

Ichigo cursed silently. Because of the stunt he pulled the other day and the argument during last night's dinner, his mother had asked him to accompany Urahara on one of this excursions around the kingdom. The inventor was doing some sightseeing for his next painting ideas. He even brought some of his inventions to try out while they were out.

Urahara, Sado, and his friends, Keigo and Mizuiro, were currently setting up one of his flying contraptions around the lake. Ichigo was bored and sitting by a log near the shore. He was still thinking about the courtesan from yesterday and how he wanted to search all around the kingdom for her.

"I'm going for a stroll around the area. I'll come back in a bit," he called out to the men. He motioned for Sado to stay behind to assist the inventor with his contraptions while he takes a walk around the area. He carried his sword for extra measure. After all, the bandits might be somewhere around the area.

When he was a bit of a distance from where they've settled, he heard some soft humming and followed it. From the soft, cheery sound of it, the voice seemed to belong to a girl. Curious as to who would be brave enough to explore the woods alone, no less a girl, he continued his trek and search for the source. The voice led him just a few minutes of walk away from where he had left his companions.

Ichigo couldn't believe his luck. There, just a stone throw away from where he was standing, was the courtesan he met yesterday. She was wearing a simple white dress with the edges trimmed with black. Her hair was down and flowed down her back, the sun making the colors of her locks shine even more. She was humming and playing with the shallow water, her small form crouching on the shore.

Ichigo stayed hidden behind a tree, just observing her while she was making ripples at the water. _God, I feel like a pervert for this. _He continued to stare at her small form, taking in her simple beauty and her quirks. She was talking to herself and was giggling. He found it strange that she would speak to herself, but still adorable in a unique way. He heard her say, 'blue men', 'Tatsuki', 'red bean paste for bread', (which made Ichigo's stomach turn), and 'Sora'. _Sora? Who is Sora? Is she already spoken for?_

"What are you doing there, Ichigo?" he was broken out of his reverie when Keigo excitedly called out to him from a short distance. Ichigo panicked and heard a gasp from the direction of Orihime, accompanied shortly by a splash. When Ichigo turned to look at the girl, he saw that she was in the water, having been surprised at the knowledge that she wasn't completely alone.

Their eyes locked, and he knew he was found out. He stepped from behind the tree and walked to where Orihime was still sitting on the edge of the lake. Her wet state confirmed that Keigo's call made her tumble into the shallow waters.

Orihime's face was red. She didn't expect to see him again this soon. _And here of all places! _She still sat motionless at the edge of the lake, feeling a slight chill from the water that seeped through her clothes. The sound of a man's voice made her jump and lose her balance, thus sending her falling into the shallow water.

She couldn't take her eyes away from the prince as he approached her with careful strides. "Are you okay, Miss Hime?" he offered his hand to help her stand up. Orihime broke out of her trance and accepted his hand to stand up.

"Yes, Your Highness," she giggled nervously, trying to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks by looking down. Dressed only in her simple work clothes, she knew that her lie yesterday will be revealed. She quickly thought up of another lie to avoid being found out, "I'm sorry for my current state. I know I'm not presentable at the moment."

"It's alright. I am more concerned of your welfare than your appearance, Miss Hime," he says with a small smile, which made Orihime's heart warm and her cheeks even redder. "What are you doing out here?"

Thinking of a quick lie, she anwers, "Well, the weather this afternoon is very pleasant. I decided to take a stroll and enjoy the surroundings."

"But, where are your servants? Why are you alone? It's dangerous to go out alone in the woods, especially for a young maiden," Ichigo answers, a scowl forming on his handsome face.

Orihime, in turn, was flattered that he was concerned about her wellbeing. "I gave my servants a day off."

Ichigo chuckled, "A day off? Why would you do that?"

"Because, they are people, as well, Your Highness. They get tired, too. They want to see their families, too. They also have some other important things to attend to, other than their masters," Orihime answers with a small frown.

Ichigo just shook his head and gave a small smile, "You rescue servants from slave traders. You walk alone in the woods. You give servants a day off from work. Miss Hime, the things you do never fail to amaze me."

Orihime gave him a warm smile in return.

"AH! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE WITH SOMEONE!" Their small talk was interrupted by Keigo's arrival. The young man's eyes darted back and forth Ichigo and Orihime before resting on the hands that were still together. Realizing that they've yet to let go of each other's hands, Orihime and Ichigo quickly released their hold.

There was an awkward silence that followed, until Ichigo grunted and spoke first. "Miss Hime, I'd like you to meet my friend, Sir Keigo Asano."

Keigo bowed, "It's nice to meet you, my lady."

"Keigo, this is, uhh," Ichigo looked back to Orihime. Because he didn't know her title, he wasn't sure of how to introduce her.

Orihime curtsied and continued his introduction, "Good day, I am Baroness Hime. It's a pleasure to meet you, as well, Sir Keigo."

After the introductions, Ichigo invited Orihime to meet his other companions. While Orihime knew that she had to go back home soon, she couldn't help but join the prince and his friend back to where they've settled.

Walking back with the prince beside her, Orihime replayed the words that her brother once spoke to her.

_Make every moment count, Orihime. You never know when it will be your last._

**Just to clear up some things. The Karakura Kingdom in this story has a King (the most powerful man in the kingdom) and a Grand Ruler (who was the previous king of the royal family and is equally powerful as the king). I figured Isshin being stern and forcing Ichigo to marry was not good for the story, so I threw in another character who is fit for the role. Ichigo might also be a bit OOC here (being a prince and all)**

**A penny for your thoughts? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, hello! I had such a hectic week that I wasn't able to post this chapter. **

**Saint Sita: Thank you for pointing that out! Yes! Lady Minako is Orihime's step-sister-in-law. I just can't shake off the habit of saying "stepmother". HAHAHA. **

**Anyway, please stick around for the rest of the story!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine (except for the OCs)**

* * *

_**Chapter 5 That smile, I will protect**_

Orihime was amazed. It was the first time she saw something that wasn't a bird fly over them. _How does it fly like that? Urahara-san is really a great inventor!_

Ichigo watched Orihime's expressions change - from awe to pure glee. He couldn't help but be mesmerized at the sight that was her smile. He was glad that he brought Orihime back with them. After all, it would be safer for her to stick with them than wander the woods alone.

"Wow! Mister Urahara, that is a really great invention! How could you make it fly like that?" Orihime asked, her gaze still following the contraption breezing over their heads. Orihime wished she could fly like that and escape the confines, the stereotypes, and cruelty of this world.

"Oh? This is quite simple. You just have to get a light paper and attach it to light wood, along with a string to hold onto it, so it doesn't fly away that far," explained Urahara while Orihime listened with great interest. "I call it a 'kite'."

"Oh! A kite!" Orihime exclaimed in glee, showing her full radiant smile that made Ichigo's heart soar. While the ladies at the court were all eager to please him, he rarely saw them smile like that. _Like, like someone who doesn't have to pretend. _

"She must have been really special, Your Highness," says Mizuiro who was watching Orihime's interaction with Urahara and Sado. As one of Ichigo's closest friends, Mizuiro was attuned to how the prince acted. And he could tell that this Baroness is different from the other courtesans who interacted with the prince.

"You could say that. She's unlike the other courtesans I've met, that's for sure," says Ichigo with a small smile. Mizuiro looked at the prince from the corner of his eye and hid a small smile of his own. Perhaps, their prince has found love.

"You know, Baroness, I happen to be looking for an inspiration for my next masterpiece. Would you happen to know where I could find a good place to draw?" asked Urahara who was setting back the kite back to its package.

Orihime stopped winding the string of the kite for a moment to think. "Hmmm, ah! I know a good place, sir. Would you like me to accompany you some other time?" She replied happily and handed the string of the kite back to Urahara.

"Ah! That would be an honor. But, will that be alright with you? I do not want to cause any trouble," asks Urahara. Orihime shook her head and assured the gentleman that it would be alright to accompany him. Besides, this might be another adventure in the making!

The sun was almost nearing the horizon, enveloping the skies with orange, red, and violet hues. With the approaching darkness, Ichigo asked Orihime if they could accompany her back to her estate.

"Oh! It's quite alright! I can manage by myself. I know these woods like the back of my hand!" says Orihime.

The gentlemen gave her an odd, surprised look. "My lady, these woods may be a part of your land, but there are bandits who don't recognize this. It would not trouble us if we accompany you back," answers Urahara.

Orihime bit her bottom lip and continued to dissuade the men from their decision to walk her back home. After all, this could lead to them knowing about her identity.

Seeing the look of apprehension on the young maiden's face, Ichigo spoke up. "I will accompany her back home." He looked back at Sado, giving him a signal that his company would not be needed. "My lady, while I am very much amazed at your bravery to wander alone, it would do my heart great peace if I were to see you home safe."

Ichigo took Orihime's hand and led her to his horse, while the others rode on their own.

Orihime remained silent during the ride. She tried to quell the thundering beat of her heart. Knowing the prince was just behind her, a little movement from her will surely make him aware of her nervousness.

Ichigo, on his part, was feeling the same nervousness as Orihime. This wasn't like him. Normally, he'd treat a lady indifferently albeit still polite much like a gentleman would be. But, the girl in front of him made him feel like a young boy who just recently had a taste of the finest chocolate in the land. Being with this girl made him feel many emotions at the same time – happiness, eagerness, and something he could not define.

He can't stay like this! He has to say something to break the ice. What was it that men usually ask of ladies? "Baroness, how has your week been?" Alright. That was a foolish question. Ichigo wanted to smack himself on the face, but instead he held on the reins tightly.

"Oh..It has been a good week. So many things have happened," Orihime answered, trying to be careful of her words.

"I see. Indeed. It has been a good week. A long one, I suppose," Ichigo recalled the things that had happened. "I rescued a man from bandits; fought with one of them just for a stupid book. Honestly, Sir Urahara should have had guards if he were carrying around his treasures."

Orihime giggled, which sounded like the soft tinkling of bells to Ichigo's ears. "Well, Sir Urahara was fortunate that you were around, Your Highness. If it were not for you, his life's works would have been gone. Artists and inventors treat their works as children. Losing them would have been painful to Sir Urahara."

Ichigo felt the melancholy in her voice. Like she has been through a great deal. "Have…Have you felt that? Losing someone?" he asked carefully. When she didn't answer, he started to panic, "Ahh, forgive me for speaking out. It's rude of me to make such assumptions."

Orihime looked back at him, gazing from the corner of her eyes. She was quiet for a while until she let a smile take over her expression. "I lost my brother a long time ago," Orihime looked up the sky, her eyes shining brightly and her smile still on her face, "But, I know…I know he's in a better place."

From that moment on, he swore to protect her smile.


End file.
